


Deductions of the Many

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Bashing, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: A cute Johnlock coming out fic.





	Deductions of the Many

As they stumbled down the hall towards their destination they never ceased their steady stream of kisses, and as they progressed both of their shirts were pushed off onto the hall's floor. Fumbling with the doorknob John finally got it open and proceeded to pull Sherlock into the room and pushed him onto the bed, shutting and locking the door behind him. Turning towards the consulting detective with a smirk the soldier stalked towards the bed, attacking the younger man's lips with his own. He allowed one hand to tangle itself in the brunette's messy curls and he ran the other up Sherlock's chest, stopping to tweak one nipple.

This action drew a pleasured whine from Sherlock, the noise making John pull on his hair, causing another wanton man to escape the man's mouth. John moved his hand to the other nipple, coaxing it to harden. Meanwhile he had moved his leg in between the younger man's legs, pressing against the growing hardness that rested there. Moving his mouth from Sherlock's lips, John moved onto the man's neck and sucked and kissed at it until a brilliant love bite was proudly displayed there. Making his way down Sherlock's chest, John left a trail of similar marks, making brief stops to pay extra attention to the now hard and sensitive nipples on his chest. Finally reaching the waistband of Sherlock's pants, John swiftly unfastened them and pulled them off, kissing down his legs as he went.

As the pants pooled on the floor John took of his own and went back to his lover's waist. Directly kissing everywhere except the most desired spot, John left more purple marks across the dark haired man's pale flesh. As the bulge between Sherlock's legs got bigger, he the said man moaned breathily, desperate for any release.

"P-pl-please... J-john!" Sherlock gasped. John only smirked and continued his teasing. "Ahhgnn!"

Finally relenting John hooked his fingers under the band of the briefs that were covering the now very prominent bulge and slid them down the long legs of the consulting detective. Moving back up to the freed erection, John looked up to meet Sherlock's icy blue gaze, raising an eyebrow in the silent question of "are you sure?", which was met by a nod.

Satisfied with the conformation John took the dick fully in his mouth and swallowed. Sherlock gasped at the overwhelming sensation consuming him, his head thrown back in a silent cry of pleasure. John bobbed his head and began furiously sucking at the straining cock, pressing his tongue against the underside of it creating more friction, and driving the younger man mad with pleasure. Taking one hand, John moved it to cup and fondle the brunette's balls and he moved the other back up to his left nipple, causing Sherlock to groan in ecstasy.

"J-john! I-I'm close!" Sherlock gasped.

John took the pulsing member out of his mouth and leant over to his bedside table and reached into the bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He quickly flipped Sherlock over so that he rested on his stomach. Bending down he scattered kissed on the arse presented to him, kneading them with his hands. Opening the bottle he drizzled the lube between Sherlock's cheeks. Rubbing his hand down the crack, he massaged the puckered hole with the lube, gently he pushed one finger slowly into his lover's heat earning a gasp from said man. Pushing his finger in all the way he worked it around a little, loosening some of the muscles clenching around him. Eventually he added another digit, and then another. Once he had safely worked his way up to four fingers and he had Sherlock gently thrusting back onto his hand he removed his hand, ignoring the whine that followed the loss of him in favor of liberally covering his own aching member with lube. Flipping Sherlock back onto his back he leaned up to him and peppered his face with kisses.

"Sherlock, love, are you sure?" John asked, running his hand through the curly hair he loved so much.

"Of course." Sherlock said breathlessly, his eyes filled with want. 

John nodded and gave the younger man a proper kiss before spreading Sherlock's legs further and lining himself up with his entrance. Gently John steadily pushed his cock into Sherlock's passage, stopping once he was fully seated inside of the consulting detective. Sherlock had his eyes squeezed shut as he worked through the pain to get to the pleasure. John took Sherlock's shaft in his hand and stroked it to ease Sherlock's pain. When he heard Sherlock's constricted breathing turn to breathy moans he knew he could go on. Pulling his hips out slightly he rocked them forward and back into his lover, and then repeated the action. Working himself up to a steady rhythm he pumped Sherlock's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Faster, John. F-faster." Sherlock cried, John readily complied.

Pounding into the consulting detective at a brutally fast pace, John moved both hands to Sherlock's hips, gripping him so tightly he was sure bruises would appear. John moved his mouth fervently on top of Sherlock's. As he thrust into his lover, the sounds dominating the air around them were the creaking of the bed, their gasping and wanton moans, and the sound of skin slapping skin. Sherlock had his legs wrapped around his soldier's waist, pulling him ever closer in their fit of passion.

"John! I'm al-almost th-there John!" Sherlock panted looking with hazy eyes into his lover's eyes.

"Me t-too Sh-sherlock." John gasped, grunting as he buried himself again and again into Sherlock's depths.

Speeding up his thrusts, John moved his hand back to Sherlock's member and pumped it furiously. As Sherlock cried out with his release, shooting cum onto John's hand and into his own stomach, his clenching muscles brought John to his own completion, and John stilled as he emptied himself into Sherlock, and once he had he flopped down next to his lover. John wrapped his arms around the younger man and brought him into his chest, sharing their sated bliss. 

Leaning over John pressed a kiss into Sherlock's curls. And catching their breath, they looked at each other, their feelings clear in their eyes. This was real, not just a one time thing, or a sex based arrangement. No, this was a real relationship based on pure feelings.

"I love you, you know." John said, as he pulled Sherlock closer to him.

"I know, and I love you as well." Sherlock answered, kissing the blonde deeply and snuggling into his warmth.


End file.
